Anywhere
by Kjminame
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome want to be together, but feel like it's not possible for them to. Until one night they decide to be free and run away together. But someone doesn't want them to leave. Songfiction.


****

Anywhere

**__**

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

Kagome gazed at Sesshomaru from across the field. He stood still, staring back at her. Sapphire eyes woven in gold. The night's embrace covered the sky above. Her friends were all asleep. Huddled around the fireside in their warm sleeping bags. Lost in their dreams. If only she could. Live in her dreams. There is only one dream she longed for, but it could never be.

**__**

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

"I don't care!" Inuyasha spat loudly.

"You aren't leaving here! You aren't leaving!" He stated angrily, then stomped away. Kagome's eyes began to beam with tears. She shook her head, trying to stop them from streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't understand. She knew he wouldn't.

**__**

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

Kagome tried, but she could not forget him. It was a hopeless effort. Everything seemed to remind her of him. Sesshomaru's face was painted permanently into her mind.

**__**

And at sweet night, you are my own

He came to wherever she would be every night. Just to gaze at her. It never helped Kagome in her tries to erase him. But she couldn't bare not to be able to look upon his face.

**__**

Take my hand

Sesshomaru smiled at her. In a melancholy way. Then he slowly began to turn around to walk away.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered softly to him. Sesshomaru whirled around to face her. She spoke;

"Wait."

**__**

We're leaving here tonight

She stood from her sleeping bag and reached over to grab her backpack. Inuyasha's ears twitched quickly, and she froze solid. They stopped. She let out a quiet breath, and then bent down to pull on her shoes. She leaned back up and glanced around herself. Shippo laid curled up in Sango's arms, and Miroku laid beside them both. Inuyasha was leaned up against a tree. Holding tight to his Tetsuiga. She smiled to herself, while one lone tear swept down her face. She quietly whispered to them;

"Goodbye."

**__**

There's no need to tell anyone

Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru. A grin across her face. He was smiling as well. She began to walked over to join her hand with his when a loud, harsh sound was heard from the fireside. Inuyasha's ears started to twitch again. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

****

They'd only hold us down

Kagome felt as if her heart had stopped. She felt her feet quickly lift from the ground as Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms. He began to run into the surrounding forest, leaving Inuyasha by the fireside.

**__**

So by the morning light

"Sesshomaru, he's catching up." Kagome said as she glanced behind them to see the gleam of Inuyasha's fully transformed Tetsuiga shine from the darkness of the woods.

**__**

We'll be half way to anywhere

Sesshomaru increased his strides. The forest's trees were becoming less as he continued to speed through them. Then, abruptly, he skidded to a halt at a cliff edge. The woods had ended, leaving them to look down the bluff at an ocean below.

****

Where love is more than just your name

Inuyasha came bursting out of the forest and stopped in front of his brother's back. Sesshomaru turned around to face him, Kagome still in his arms.

"Kagome? What are you doing!?" Inuyasha spat while panting, his sword in his hand.

"I'm going with him, Inuyasha." She said while Sesshomaru let her down.

**__**

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

"I told you no!" Inuyasha profusely screamed at her.

**__**

No one knows who we are there

"I don't care!" Kagome fired back.

**__**

All I want is to give my life only to you

Inuyasha had a look of disbelief written all over him. Like he had been stabbed in the back with his own sword. He quickly wiped the expression off his face and gripped his Tetsuiga tighter.

**__**

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

"You're not going with him." Inuyasha stated in a demanding tone. Kagome narrowed her eyes furiously.

"You aren't going to stop me this time." She told him.

**__**

Let's run away, I'll take you there

Inuyasha growled lowly at her, not liking the fact that he had just been put in his place.

**__**

We're leaving here tonight

"Let's go, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she took his hand and turned them both toward the cliff edge. Sesshomaru began to form his red tainted cloud above the ocean when Inuyasha swiftly jumped over the couple to land in front of them. His sword inches close to Sesshomaru's porcelain neck.

**__**

There's no need to tell anyone

"You're not leaving." Inuyasha coldly snarled.

**__**

They'd only hold us down

Sesshomaru leaped speedily back from Inuyasha's sword blade. He unsheathed his Tokijin and traveled quickly back to him. He came to a stop when his sword had clashed blades with Inuyasha's.

****

So by the morning light

"You won't be stopping us, little brother." Sesshomaru spoke coolly.

****

We'll be half way to anywhere

Inuyasha used his full force to push his brother off his blade. Sesshomaru sped forth to make his second attack when;

"Just stop!"

**__**

Where love is more than just your name

Sesshomaru stopped instantly, making the dirt on the earth's floor kick up in thick smoke. He looked over at Kagome, as did Inuyasha. Her eyes were wet with tears, visible by the moonlight from above them. Now that she had their attention, Kagome let out a loud, shuddering breath.

"Please stop." She begged them.

**__**

Forget this life

She turned her attention to Inuyasha, while wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"I don't want this life anymore, a life of battles and bloodshed. I'm sorry Inuyasha, for leaving the way I am. But I have found what I have always longed for, and I am not going to ignore it anymore." Kagome explained to him. Inuyasha's eyes seem to have softened a bit at her words.

**__**

Come with me

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, then put his Tokijin back in it's sheath. He walked back over to Kagome's side, and slid his hand into her's. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsuiga as well.

**__**

Don't look back you're safe now

Kagome grinned.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said to him.

**__**

Unlock your heart

"Your welcome, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a sincere tone, which made Kagome smile even brighter.

**__**

Drop your guard

"Can you tell the others goodbye for me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha nodded;

"Of course I can."

**__**

No one's left to stop you

"What will you tell them?" Kagome asked him again. Inuyasha cracked a smile.

"I'll tell them that you have found what your looking for." He replied to her.

**__**

Forget this life

Kagome beamed at him. She knew, now he understands.

**__**

Come with me

Sesshomaru looked down at her, an anxious look on his face. Kagome caught his impatience and relieved it.

"Okay, I'm ready." She told him.

**__**

Don't look back you're safe now

Giving one last glance at Inuyasha, Kagome turned her body towards the bluff edge and then gave Sesshomaru an apt expression. He nodded, then raised his hands to begin to form his cloud for the second time.

**__**

Unlock your heart

Mists in different shades of red began to appear in the middle of his palms, and then wrapped themselves into each other. Piecing the gaps together, so it all would be one.

**__**

Drop your guard

As every bit of the mist started to mold together, Kagome felt the fractures in her heart begin to mend too. She hadn't felt this whole in a long time, and knew she wouldn't feel empty again.

**__**

No one's left to stop you now

The red cloud was now fully formed, and ready to be ridden on. Kagome looked behind her. Inuyasha had left. And for a strange reason, she knew it was because he was happy. Which made yet another hole in her heart fill up. She smiled quietly to herself and turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

**__**

We're leaving here tonight

"Let's go." Kagome said to him.

**__**

There's no need to tell anyone

Sesshomaru stepped onto his cloud, then extended his hand for Kagome's.

**__**

They'd only hold us down

She placed her hand in his and stepped onto the cloud with him.

**__**

So by the morning light

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, and faced her toward the sky ahead. The red cloud began to move forward, whisking them away from the cliff edge. The mist from the ocean waves came up to greet them as they sailed. Sesshomaru rested his chin on Kagome's shoulder.

**__**

We'll be half way to anywhere

"Where do you want to go, my love?" He asked her, then kissed her cheek softly.

****

Where love is more than just your name

She smiled, then replied.

"Anywhere."

**__**

Parting Words:

I am very proud of this song fiction. I think it came out well. I love Evanescence and plan to write many more song fictions to their songs. Enjoy and review!

Kjminame


End file.
